


Walter & Seras: Happily Ever After

by Erin_C



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Crack, Doujinshi, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift comic for my friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses">TeaRoses</a> of her Hellsing OTP, Walter Dornez and Seras Victoria from Hellsing. Figures loosely referenced from the finale of <i>Scrubs</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walter & Seras: Happily Ever After

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/594/walterandserashappilyev.png/)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)


End file.
